Convince Me
by Moony3003
Summary: Jimmy is again alone with the Winchesters as Castiel leaves without warning and this time, Jimmy confronts Dean about the feelings between them. Rated M for a reason. Contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Edited - 16/02/12


**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. Just borrowing.

* * *

><p>AN: Naughty scene rewritten - 16/02/12.

* * *

><p><span>Convince Me<span>

A bedspread rustled loudly, followed by a harsh grasp that sounded through the room as he bolted upright, startled, his eyes wide and his skin wet from the sweet that seeped through each pore on his skin. The remaining images of his dream flooded his mind before they slowly slipped away, feeling like a memory, the images soon becoming distorted and unrecognisable.

Jimmy Novak looked around the motel room, squinting in the low light that came from the lamp on the opposite side of the room. In the bed beside it slept Sam Winchester, the sounds of his snores unmistakable. But at the absence of the other Winchester, his chest constricted with worry and he carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man across from him.

The room definitely held no sign of Dean as did the bathroom and Jimmy then made his way to the faded white door. A hiss escaped through his teeth at the hit of cool air that rushed against his face but he still stepped out into the night and closed the door behind him. Everything looked the same, except for the moon which sat a little higher in the sky.

The black 1969 Impala glistened under the street lamp that sat directly above it and Jimmy could instantly tell that Dean wasn't with his baby. A small frown appeared and Jimmy stepped out into the darkened, half empty parking lot. But there was no sign of him there either.

The sounds of rushing water soon gained his attention and he focused his sight towards the wooden bridge that led out of town. The figure that sat hunched over on the wooden railing was unmistakable and he walked over slowly, his eyes glued to the man. Conflicting emotions and thoughts passed through him, none of them he was comfortable with. He had no idea what he was going to say when he reached him.

The stuff that was left behind had been a burden and now one he had been carrying around for three weeks and two days. Whether or not the angel was going to return was a mystery to all of them and the desire to spill how he was feeling and what was happening was all too strong. But he didn't know for sure if asking now would ruin everything or solve it.

The questions the dilemma presented were things he'd never asked himself before and it was confusing and overly confronting. It had taken this long as he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it or not and he had to admit that fate had presented the perfect opportunity if there ever was one.

At reaching the man's side, he stopped and hesitated, his mouth opening and falling shut a few times before the words got out. "What are you doing out here, Dean?" he asked quietly.

"I could ask the same thing, Jim," responded Dean. "Planning to run off again?"

"No," Jimmy whispered in a breathy chuckle as though the notion was amusing. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," murmured Dean.

It went silent between them and Jimmy took a moment to watch Dean throw rocks in front of him, the small disturbance in the water evident. In seconds it returned to normal and Dean threw another one. Taking the opportunity, Jimmy hopped up onto the railing and swung his legs over to face the same way as Dean and subtly he looked at him.

The hunter's features were tense as though he were under stress and his eyes remained focused on the water below. The clothes he wore still the same, the blood from the demon they'd hunted earlier that day still a stain on his blue denim jeans. The amulet around his neck swung back and forth, the gold gaining his attention momentarily before he went back to Dean's face. The same look remained and he couldn't tell whether it was anger or something else entirely.

"Looks like rain," said Jimmy when he finally tore his eyes away and looked up at the clouds that were beginning to appear overhead.

The hunter only hummed in agreement and Jimmy nodded slowly, his head dipping down low. He peered up through his lashes at the man beside him but there was no change. Dean appeared disinterested and perhaps a little annoyed by his presence.

"When Claire was little she once told me the rain was the tears of angels," said Jimmy, breaking the silence that was growing uncomfortable. "I asked what made her think that and she said because rain water tastes so pure. She was only four. It amazed me."

This time Dean made no sound to show he acknowledged what he'd said and instantly, Jimmy realised that bringing up his daughter probably wasn't the best move. But the question that he was dying to ask he couldn't say and he wasn't sure if the denial or admittance of the answer would bother him more.

"I think Sam found another hunt," said Jimmy. "There are some newspaper clippings on the table that I noticed on the way out, most about odd deaths but I'm not sure if they're connected."

The silence returned and it made Jimmy sigh as it did nothing but make his chest constrict in worry. The quietness from Dean only made the feeling worse. The urge to say more was building, as though he were under pressure but he wondered if it would just make things worse.

"You should get some sleep," said Dean finally. "We might have an early start if Sam had found a new hunt."

Jimmy nodded, getting the message loud and clear. Dean wasn't interested in talking to him about anything, let alone trivial subjects. After letting a few more minutes go that went by without a word, Jimmy swung his legs over the railing and jumped off, landing squarely on the wooden boards, noticing that they creaked faintly at the added weight. With a final glance at Dean, Jimmy sighed again, his shoulders slumping and he turned his back to him and began to walk away.

But after a couple of steps, he stopped, a faint frown appearing on his face. He spun around on the spot. This wasn't something he could push down and ignore any longer.

"You miss him, don't you?" asked Jimmy, his voice not as strong as he would have liked.

There was no response from Dean aside from the next rock that was thrown into the stream. A small feeling of annoyance crept in, mixing with the apprehension he felt but seeing how Dean tensed up at his question urged him on.

"I feel empty with him gone," admitted Jimmy, his voice rising a little. "And he left strange feelings behind and now it's like they've been imprinted onto me, as though they're now mine."

"Well, he was an angel," said Dean, clearing his throat. "Cas didn't understand human emotions too well. That's probably-"

"No," said Jimmy, interrupted and shaking his head lightly. "That's not it. Castiel understood love and it was directed at you."

Dean raised his head a little at the vessels claim but it still wasn't enough for him to say anything or look at him so Jimmy continued.

"He understood jealousy too. Seeing you close to others gave him feelings of insecurity and hatred. It was unhealthy. I don't understand why you're doing nothing."

At Jimmy's last words Dean dropped the remaining rocks in his hand and jumped off the railing and he started walking away, the wrong way. It was clear he was angry and wanted to do anything than talk about it.

"Dean!" Jimmy called loudly.

Abruptly, the hunter turned around. "You're not Castiel!" shouted Dean. "You're the human, the vessel, the one with a wife and kid. We have nothing to discuss."

"You're wrong," stated Jimmy immediately. "Nothing will happen with Castiel without my permission unless he gets another vessel, you know that."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Dean unsurely, a faint crease appearing between his brows.

A moment passed between them and their eyes met. For a brief second Dean thought he saw a flash of lust pass through those blue orbs but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. A big part of him felt disappointed but he watched the confliction happen before him on Jimmy's face and he held his breath as he waited.

"Convince me," whispered Jimmy, his words barely heard.

The confusion on Dean's face became more pronounced making Jimmy chuckle inwardly. It seemed Dean's mouth was no longer working but the questionable look on his face said it for him. But Jimmy shrugged, suddenly losing all the words he'd had at the ready on the tip of his tongue.

"I think I'm feeling just as confused as Castiel but I won't give my permission without us being together first."

Dean's mouth fell open and his knees threatened to give way as a pool of blood rushed south to his groin. "Uh… what?" he stammered in disbelief. "Last time I checked you were straight, married with a kid and a Christian. Did I miss something?"

"Dean, don't judge all religious people because of a crazy few," said Jimmy evenly. "I believe God is indifferent to sexual orientation. Love is love, no matter the gender. And I might be married but as Sam informed me last time, I can't ever go back home so I doubt it matters. And the straight thing… well, I'm struggling to deal with it right now so either convince me now or it won't happen. We can end this right here and go back to the motel and pretend it never happened. It's up to you."

Dean swallowed heavily as his throat turned dry. The ball was in court. Many thoughts raced through his mind at once a couple made him blush faintly. To try and keep himself calm, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply; wanting the images to leave him alone for a moment so he could think clearly.

A crackle of thunder rolled overhead, making Dean's eyes open and glance up for a second. On the way down, they landed on Jimmy. He was still in the same place and after locking eyes with him, he moved. The steps were slow as though his legs were heavy, the nervousness still pumping through his body.

In moments, they stood inches apart and the features of each were clearly visible. Dean's vivid green eyes and the usually faded freckles splashed across his noise and under his eyes clear and Jimmy's expressive blue eyes stared back, the trapped lust from before resurfacing with a notion of anxiety. Already, Dean worried that he was about to go too far. The feelings Jimmy was experiencing were not his own, they belonged to Castiel. Subtly, Dean shrugged, reasoning that Jimmy had already consented and if he wanted to be with Castiel this is what he had to do.

Dean shifted in his stance and licked his kips, an action that made Jimmy's eyes move downwards. It made Dean give a faint, smug smile and at the look alone, he made up his mind. Stepping forward, Dean closed all distance between them and he gently cupped Jimmy's face and pressed their lips together.

Jimmy moaned into the kiss and he put his arms around Dean's neck loosely, still feeling somewhat hesitant. Dean pulled away first, breaking the short kiss and their eyes met again. A strange feeling coursed through his veins but it wasn't unpleasant. The arms around his neck disconnected and Jimmy pulled back slightly, fearing the worst but Dean gave instant reassurance, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss.

The other hand snuck in Jimmy's black suit jacket and rested against the man's back, his fingers moving in lazy circles. Once Dean felt Jimmy relax, he ran his tongue against the closed lips, enticing them to open. The dry lips parted and Dean deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. The vessels mouth was warm and there was a hint of toothpaste and water still detectable.

Another crackle of thunder rolled in the sky, breaking them apart and the heavens open. Rain spilled down heavily, drenching everything in seconds, including them and Dean acted quickly, taking Jimmy by the wrist and he ran towards the Impala. At reaching the black beauty, Dean wrenched the back door open, shoved Jimmy inside and barrelled in after him.

Dean landed square on top of him and Jimmy squirmed under the weight and watched as Dean hooked a foot in the door and jerked it shut. The wet black shirt clinging to Dean's chest was removed and thrown onto the Impala's floor. As the skilled fingers moved to work on his belt, Jimmy took the opportunity to take him in. The sculpted body made his mouth water and as he continued to undress, he marvelled at his beauty as each new inch of skin was revealed.

Feeling as though it were going too fast, Jimmy reached forward and stilled Dean's hands. The hunter froze in his movements and gazed at Jimmy. At the look he was given, he shifted his attention onto Jimmy and began removing the soaked black jacket and white shirt.

Jimmy's hands trailed over Dean's body, hesitant at first but then moved with growing confidence and Dean shuddered, finding it difficult not to give in. Jimmy's hand places over the scar Castiel left and Dean momentarily forgets what he's doing and grinds down, the hard length of his cock thrusting against Jimmy's through his denim jeans.

The pale fingers fumble with the metal button, growing frustrated when it becomes uncooperative, but Dean just slapped away Jimmy's hands, knowing it would be quicker if it did it himself. Jimmy then concentrated on his own pants instead which was a slight struggle with the weight on top of him but once they were off, he threw them away, not caring where they landed.

The clothes were soon completely gone and Dean took total control. He grasped Jimmy's arms and held them above his head before giving Jimmy a passionate kiss which made the vessel moan. Dean took advantage of his open mouth and plunged his tongue inside to dance with the other, easily dominating.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dean, pulling away, suddenly a little unsure.

"I'm sure," Jimmy breathed raggedly.

Dean parted Jimmy's legs, swiftly moving between them. He started to stroke the thighs firmly, his eyes glued to the growing erection that was seeking attention. But for the moment Dean ignored it. Part of him wanted to see if Jimmy would beg for it.

A needy moan sounded through the Impala and Dean looked up to Jimmy's face. The vessel's eyes were closed, denying him the chance to view those deep blue eyes but it did give him a moment to consider the rest of Jimmy's tensed features. Lines had hardened and his lips were pressed together firmly, as though he were trying to hold onto something.

"Please," begged Jimmy suddenly, barely coherent.

It made a smile rise on Dean's face and a faint chuckle fell from his lips, following it. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Dean released his hold on Jimmy's arms and felt about the car, looking for one thing in particular, but it seemed there was none and Dean's shoulder slumped a little.

"No lube," said Dean. "But I'm not going back inside in this state."

Dean slipped two fingers into his mouth and sucked hard for a moment before going south, his fingers tracing over Jimmy's entrance, making him tremble in anticipation and with little resistance a finger slipped inside. Instantly, Jimmy tensed and hissed through his teeth. Dean moved his face closer to Jimmy's, their noses centimetres apart and he hushed him gently.

"Shhh, just relaxed," hushed Dean, stilling.

Jimmy's mouth fell open as though he wanted to say something but an inarticulate sound escaped that expressed both embarrassment and desire. He seemed unable to find any words at all. It only made Dean's smile widen a little further.

"Look at me," demanded Dean in a low voice.

The request was granted and Jimmy opened his eyes, focusing on Dean straight away. The hunter then added a second finger while holding his gaze and scissored inside, stretching him as well as he could so it wouldn't sting as much.

"How does that feel?" asked Dean curiously.

"Amazing..." breathed Jimmy heavily.

"Hmm..." Dean hummed, feeling the same.

A third finger entered Jimmy's body, making the vessel jerk his hips unexpectedly. Jimmy reached up with one hand and grasped Dean's shoulder, squeezing it gently as the sensations rose to new heights.

"Ready?" questioned Dean, withdrawing his fingers slightly.

"Yes!" Jimmy half shouted.

Dean chuckled again under his breath and very slowly, he pushed into the slick, tight heat of his lover, groaning at the marvel it caused. Once fully buried in Jimmy, Dean had to still his movements in order to prevent his pleasure from ending way too soon. But after a few seconds, he pulled out almost all the way before driving back in again with a little more force than before.

It took a few thrusts for Jimmy to forget about the pain and enjoy the feeling of being taken by the stunning man above him. Supporting himself on his hands on either side of Jimmy, the hunter gazed down, taking in the now parted, bruised lips and the dark hair now wet with sweat, the sides sticking to his face. All that remained between them were groans and the occasional high pitched scream of ecstasy when Jimmy's sweet and sensitive spot was struck.

When Dean knew that Jimmy was close, he reached down and grasped the vessel's hard member and stroked him in time with his own, almost brutal, pace. Jimmy gripped at the back leather seat, his knuckles turning stark white as he held on and he kept his eyes wide open on the hunter looming over him.

In seconds there was a scream and Jimmy came, his seed spilling over Dean's hand. It was all he needed. He thrusted in one last time, burying himself as deep as possible and came inside his new lover's body, shouting the vessel's name several times over, his voice eventually becoming nothing more than a harsh whisper.

Once their breathing evened out and the pleasure lessened, Dean lifted himself up and withdrew from Jimmy's body before lying beside him on the backseat, shifting half of the smaller man's body on his. Jimmy's head rested contently against his chest, unfazed by the sweat and heavy stench of sex in the confined spaces of the car. Dean's hand automatically went to Jimmy's dark hair and stroked it gently, letting his mind wander.

"Wow… that was… wow," said Jimmy, unable to find the right words.

The comment pulled Dean from his thoughts and he grinned drowsily. "Yeah," breathed Dean in agreement. "So, do Castiel and I have permission when he comes back?"

"Yes, most definitely," said Jimmy, his eyes falling closed.

In a matter of minutes, Dean felt Jimmy's weight on him double as he relaxed, knowing that he had fallen asleep. Dean just smiled, continuing to stroke Jimmy's hair. They didn't have to move until morning. Dean closed his own eyes and the last thing that crossed his mind was the sight of Jimmy naked, lying ready for him.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. The bright morning sun flooded into the Impala, making him squint. A groan shot through him as he went to move, feeling stiff from lying in the same position all night but at seeing Jimmy still lying half on top of him, he stopped, hoping that he hadn't woke him up.<p>

The time on his watch told him it was almost nine. Lifting slightly, he saw the motel room door was still closed. A horrible feeling of dread went down through his body at the knowledge that Sam was already awake and the horror that he'd come out here to see where both of them were. At the realisation, Dean looked down his body but saw he was wearing his jeans. A frown appeared on his face. He hadn't put them on before going back to sleep.

"Wh-"

"I took the liberty of shielding your shame from your brother."

The voice that filled his ears stopped Dean cold. It wasn't the higher vocals of Jimmy as he was expecting. Instead, the tone was low and gruff sounding. Castiel. Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously, stalling for a moment to think of the right thing to say.

"Cas, we… we just…"

"It's alright, Dean," assured Castiel. "Permission has now been given but for my first time, I would suggest somewhere with a little more space."

Dean chuckled at Castiel's response, suddenly feeling relieved but a little guilty at the same time. "Is Jimmy alright? I mean, he knows you've returned right? You didn't just plop back in?"

"Jimmy is fine," said Castiel. "I had to ask permission to return to him, so yes, he knows."

"Good, good," Dean mumbled under his breath.

The conversation died but neither of them moved. They lay there in silence, listening to the sounds of nature outside. Almost an hour later, a knocking at the window startled Dean and he looked up, to see what had caused the intrusion. Sam's face lingered just outside, a smug, knowing smile brightening his face.

"Get up, lovebirds," said Sam, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. "We've got a hunt to get too."

Dean groaned at the knowledge. Part of him wanted to stay here and enjoy the moment with Castiel but it seemed even the angel knew it was time to move.

"Go," he said quietly, his breath hitting Dean's skin lightly. "I'll meet you at your next destination."

In the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. Dean sighed and sat up, picking up his shirt off the car floor as he went. Once out of the car, he put the now dry shirt on and went back into the motel room. Sam stood at his bed, packing, shooting looks over at him every so often. Dean ignored it and when to his bed, which Jimmy had used, and began packing his own stuff.

The only thing that sustained him was the knowledge that after the next hunt, Castiel was finally going to be his.


End file.
